puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brigand
Overview is sure to follow after intercepting a Barbarian ship.]] A brigand is a type of computer created and controlled ship, and the bots aboard it swordfight the opponents, unlike barbarians, which rumble. Brigands and barbarians are spawned by the game to engage and fight player controlled ships. Brigands fight opponents using the swordfighting puzzle, and barbarians will fight opponents using the rumbling puzzle. The frequency of spawn and relative might will depend on the particular league point your ship is traversing. Brigands and barbarians do not spawn in the 30 minutes before a reboot. Attacking brigands or barbarians is the primary PoE fountain in all production oceans. When such an opposing ship is defeated (assuming no one beat it before you), PoE and/or commodities are transferred to your ship. The amounts are relative to: * Your ship's current might * The number of pirates on your ship * The opposing ship's crew rank (sailors, imperials, etc.) Generally, higher might, more players, and tougher opponents (as determined partially by their crew rank) increase payouts. However, having greenies on board decreases payouts. Because brigands and barbarians are the primary PoE fountain on all production oceans, much energy has been used up trying to work out how best to beat them and therefore earn the highest possible payouts. This thread, which attempts to explain brigand behavior, is a good example. Some brigands and barbarians will attack you, while others leave you to attack them. Brigands and barbarians are the only source of Kraken's blood. Intercepting Methods for intercepting the brigands or barbarians depends on two factors: Approach directions and speed. It is important for any navigator to know how to respond in these situations. For example, assume both ships are going in the same direction. If the target ship is ahead of the intercepting ship, the intercepting ship must increase its speed. If it is going about the same speed as the target, chances are that the intercepting ship will never catch the target before it reaches the next league point. If the target is behind the intercepting ship, it should turn about twice to reduce speed and let the target catch up. If the ships are going in opposite directions, timing is key. It is ideal for the intercepting ship to turn about before the target can pass it. If its timing is too late, they must try to catch the ship from behind, with the 20% speed penalty from turning about. With Release 2007-03-21, ships matching your voyage's desired settings will be automatically targeted. This aspect was modified in Release 2007-03-23 with a checkbox so officers can toggle auto-targeting of ships. Losing Brigands and barbarians take 10% of the commodities in the hold, and 20% of the pieces of eight in the booty. See also * Merchant brigands * Brigand Kings External/other links *Help on Barbarians *Commonly discussed ideas from Game Design *Brigand AI Discussion Historical notes *Barbarians were released onto the production oceans on 7 June 2006. Category:Gameplay Category:Terminology